Simplemente real
by Little-Blue-Tiger
Summary: Muchas veces, no nos damos cuenta de lo bello y simple que puede ser un momento. Y cómo muchas veces los momentos canon son los que más valen la pena. Shonen-Ai. Hiromido. ¡Revolución Raimon!


Bueno, pues les dejo este pequeño oneshot (¿porque todos mis shots terminan siendo pequeños?) sobre Hiroto y Mido-chan.

Es algo raro ya que estaba lloviendo afuera y yo con música de Yiruma a todo lo que da y terminó saliendo un fic nada deprimente...

Pero bueno espero les guste. (Espero que alguien lo lea ^-^')

**Inazuma Eleven (c) Level 5**

* * *

><p>Little-Blue-Tiger<p>

**"Finalmente..."**

Oneshot

Hiroto miró feliz por la ventanilla del avión la isla de Liocott y cómo ésta quedaba atrás mientras más se alejaban, con su destino puesto en Japón.

Habían ganado. Por fin eran los mejores del mundo…era algo que aún no se creía. Aunque sabía muy en el fondo que eso no era más que la pura verdad.

-Hiroto, ¿puedes creerlo? Ya iremos de nuevo a casa. Y no solo eso, ganamos también.

-Sí. Es increìble ¿no?

-Sí...¿qué piensas hacer ahora?

El pelirrojo lo volteó a ver con una sonrisa en la cara y le dijo:

-Aún no estoy muy seguro. Pero por lo pronto, debo ver a alguien.

Fubuki guardó silencio entonces, pensativo. Hiroto se volteó.

-Mandale saludos de mi parte.-habló de repente.

Hiroto lo miró de nuevo y Fubuki le sonreía simpáticamente, conociendo los pensamientos de Hiroto perfectamente en ese instante.

-Muy bien.-aceptó el otro algo sorprendido.

El avión tardaría unas horas en llegar a su hogar. Y todo ese tiempo en lo único que Hiroto podía pensar era en cierto chico de ojos oscuros y cabello verdoso.

_Midorikawa…_

Pronto, lo volvería a ver.

...

Tan pronto el avión aterrizó, Hiroto llamó a su hermana, para avisarle que ya estaban en Japón.

-¡Felicidades!-le decía por el teléfono Hitomiko.

-Gracias, hermana. ¿Cómo has estado?

-Muy ocupada…sabes, todo este tiempo he estado entrenando a tu amigo, Ryuuji.

Hiroto inhaló sorprendido.- ¿Él está contigo?

-Sí. Creo que tiene ganas de verte. Vimos el ultimo partido que tuvieron, claro. Los estuvimos apoyando en todo momento. Estoy muy orgullosa de tí, tu nueva técnica fue excelente.

Hiroto sonrió anchamente antes las palabras de su hermana y le preguntó:

-¿En dónde estás ahora?

-Bueno, estoy en...

Hiroto escuchó atento la dirección, colgó el teléfono y se despidió del equipo, que al parecer se dirigía-en su gran mayoría-al instituto Raimon.

Tomó sus maletas y llamó un taxi. Le dictó la dirección que le había sido dada y el conductor arrancó.

No podía esperar. Estaba ansioso por verlo. Desde que partieron se había quedado con esa sensación de que Midorikawa no había mostrado todo su potencial. Si le hubieran dado más tiempo, si él no hubiera entrenado en exceso...si Hiroto lo hubiera ayudado desde un principio...

Pero no servía pensar en eso ahora. Debería estar feliz. Así que esos pensamientos hallarían su lugar más adelante.

Por lo pronto disfrutó el pequeño viaje. Era agradable volver a ver los paisajes típicos de la ciudad, saber que de nuevo estaba en casa.

No pasó mucho rato cuando el taxi se detuvo. Hiroto bajó sus cosa y le pagó al taxista.

-Gracias.-le dijo.

-De nada- contestó amablemente el señor. Y con eso se fue.

Hiroto se giró y se encontró de frente con un campo de futbol, en el cual, dos chicos entrenaban.

Hitomiko estaba sentada en la banca, observándolos cuidadosamente.

Ninguno había notado su presencia aún.

-Muy bien, Osamu, Midorikawa –dijo la entrenadora.- Eso es suficiente por hoy.

Ambos chicos asintieron, jadeando por el agotamiento del duro entrenamiento de ese día. Se acercaron a la banca para poder rehidratarse.

-¿No será mejor practicar un poco más, entrenadora? Tal vez, aún…

-Midorikawa, no insistas. Solo lograrás desgastar tu cuerpo.-le dijo seriamente Osamu.

-Pero…

-No seas terco, Midorikawa.-interrumpió repentinamente Hiroto.- Parece que aún no has aprendido-se rió.

Midorikawa se quedó en shock un momento para luego reaccionar y correr hacia su amigo.

-¡Hiroto! Has vuelto-dijo emocionado. Estuvo a punto de lanzársele encima, abrazarlo y besarlo pero tuvo que contenerse al recordar que Hiroto no sabía y probablemente no compartía sus sentimientos…y que además su hermana estaba presente.

-Es bueno volver a verte.-fue lo que primero dijo el pelirrojo. –Cuando recibí tu carta…me sentí muy orgulloso, pero no sabía que entrenabas con mi hermana.

-Bueno, sí…fue casi pura casualidad, realmente, yo…

-Te extrañe mucho, Mido-chan.-susurró el otro interrumpiendo los balbuceos del peli verde. Logrando que éste se sonrojara.

- Yo también, Hiroto-kun.

Hiroto pudo ver en los ojos de Midorikawa el mismo deseo de amor que tenía él. Pero tendría que esperar...su hermana probablemente se sentiría incómoda si tomaba a Midorikawa y lo besaba. Por ahora…

Hiroto extendió la mano. Midorikawa la miró una fracción de segundo y luego miró los ojos verdes del pelirrojo. Sonrió, con un brillo conocedor en sus pupilas. Sin palabras, ambos habían entendido los sentimientos del otro a la perfección. Estrecharon sus manos.

Por ahora...esto debería bastar. Los impacibles sentimientos de Hiroto se habían calmado de momento.

Osamu se acercó y sonrió, de la manera que él sabía sonreír, a ambos. Y puso su mano sobre la de ellos, en señal de paz. Hitomiko sonrió complacida ante la escena.

Por fín, todo había acabado.

_Bueno…tal vez, no todo. _Pensó Hiroto.

Porque….después de todo, aún existe algo. Y ese algo, sabía que no lo afrontaría solo. Y ahora más que nunca, estaba completamente seguro que Midorikawa compartiría ese _algo _junto con él.

* * *

><p>(Y luego se besaron y vivieron felices por siempre, FIN. jajaja...okay no -.-)<p>

No me convenció mucho el final pero me gustaría que me dijeran que piensan. Dejen un review para saberlo :3 Y gracias por darse el tiempo de leer esto.


End file.
